Femme Fatale
by Atheniandream
Summary: About feeling plain, and the unexpected.


Title: Femme fatale  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings: Angst, thoughts, other stuff  
Pairings: Sam/everyone  
Spoilers: Season seven, CARTER.  
Season: Seven  
Rating: MAJOR R, u'll find out why  
Summary: About feeling plain, and the unexpected.   
Author's notes: BAsed on major spoilers For season 7 for CARTER.  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of   
Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,  
Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is   
for entertainment purposes only and no money  
exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original   
characters, situations, and story are the property  
of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the   
consent of the author.  
  
WARNING SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7, CONCERNING CARTER!!!!  
========================================================  
  
Femme fatale  
==============  
  
Like an echo,  
  
She stared, gazing into a misty mirror.  
Eyes bloodshot and in resentment from the crisp, beating shower.  
Hair, platnium and firey of essence,  
Yet, she felt plain,   
Unjust, unpleasantley jaded in the dim light of the changing room.  
If the world was full of beauty then would she would have to stand   
alone?  
She didn't cake herself in make-up, nor retain a picture perfect   
complexion,   
Plain,   
she didn't wear a dress, show off her legs and bathe her-self in   
golden rays,  
  
'Love, loved'  
  
It didnt matter if she was, even if she wanted to be, it made no   
difference,  
  
'You make me feel like a sticky pistil...  
leaning into a stamen'  
  
Men found her attractive, but normally the variety that carried note   
books, and stayed in friday nights to watch the latest episode of   
STAR TREK-NEXT GENERATION.  
  
'You make me feel like a mister sunshine...  
Himself'  
  
Everyone equal around her were men, on some unconcious level,   
made her feel masculine, manly, one of the guys...  
  
Accept one, sometimes.  
  
'You make me feel like splendor in the grass...  
While we're rollin'  
  
And when he looks at her.  
She knows it's becuase she's a woman.  
And for once, it makes her wild.   
Forgiven  
Wanted.  
Craved.  
An object of his.  
A desire.  
And   
That  
Makes  
Her  
Hot.  
  
'Dance with me baby  
You make me feel like the Amazon's runnin' between...  
my thighs'  
  
Sensual and driven.  
It stops her feeling the pain,   
the regret and the temptation.  
After all, that's what she is.  
A temptation.  
A driver of men's hearts,   
A femme fatale...  
People seem to forget that every man that comes in contact with her,  
DIES.  
  
Accept him.  
She touches the slight cut against her eye brow.  
If it wasn't for him, there would have been more blood.  
Alot more.   
  
'You make me feel love'  
  
Impossible, undenyable love.  
Not hidden.  
For that second not concealed between his worry of her.  
Just true enough.  
Bare enough.  
Like a cry, loud enough,   
To echo.  
  
You make me feel love,   
  
Like an echo  
  
'You make me feel like a candy apple  
All red and horny'  
  
And now, she is,  
Feminine.  
Sexy.  
lust-ridden.  
Charged, and wanting something.  
Him.  
  
'You make me feel like I wanna be a dumb blonde  
In a centerfold, the girl next door'  
  
Suddenly she's not just   
Carter.  
'One of the guys' trademark falls heavily to the floor.  
  
'And I would open the door and...  
I'd be all wet'  
  
All woman.  
  
'With my tits soaking through this tiny little t-shirt...  
That I'm wearing'  
  
for once, depserate to hold on to something,   
tangible,  
different,  
untouched,  
  
'And you would open the door and tie...  
Me up to the bed'  
  
Again, staring into the mirror,  
she missed the reflextion in the mirror,   
running her hand long her collar bone,   
floating in the images swimming in her mind.  
  
You make me feel love,   
  
The thought.  
  
You make me feel love,   
  
Of loving an man as much as you're capable of.   
  
'Lover, but I don't know who I am'  
  
The childlish dream of being loved like a queen, a goddess   
beated firm and clear.  
  
'Am I Barry White? Am I Isis?'  
  
A sudden wave of hazardous and costly scenarios came to knowledge,   
drench in a hazy prespective.  
And   
then   
relief.  
  
'Lover, I'm laced with your unconscious'  
  
That he wouldn't be going anywhere.  
  
'Oh baby.......'  
  
Not without her.  
  
'I will be your Desdemona.....'  
  
He wouldn't lose her, of that she could rely on.  
  
'Take your time'  
  
so for now, she could stand, hot, red-faced, tired and not   
SCREAM.  
  
'You make me feel....'  
  
Becuase she knew.  
  
'You make me feel.......'  
  
That a man.  
  
'You make me feel......'  
  
Wanted her,  
  
'You make me feel...'  
  
As much as she craved for him.  
  
'Loved'  
  
Well, she is his woman,   
after all.  
How ever much of a Femme Fatale.  
  
If he dies, he gonna take her with him.  
  
Sadistic son-of-a-bitch.   
  
=========================================================  
  
I you couldn't guess, the words in speech marks or what ever,   
are the lyrics to Paula Cole's "Feelin' Love", from "City of Angels"  
  
How was it?  
  
So,Is this song fic bad?  
  
FEED ME, I WANNA know, coz it's not normally ma style.  
  
This fic was written on the information, that season 7,   
will contain an episode, concerning Carter's feminine side. 


End file.
